The present disclosure relates to a switch having a first and a second set of contact elements and a drive adapted to displace one of the contact elements along a displacement direction. Each contact element carries at least one conducting element. In a first mutual position of the contact elements, their conducting elements combine to form at least one conducting path between the first and second terminals of the switch, in a direction transversally to the displacement direction. In a second position of the contact elements, the conducting elements are mutually displaced into staggered positions and therefore the above conducting path is interrupted.